Falling For You
by Megstiel98
Summary: Alex Summers leads normal life. She goes to work, enjoys nights in with her best friend Jessica, and a good bottle of red wine. But what happens when one day on her way home from work something catches her eye, something that will change her life forever. How will she cope being thrown head first into her favourite universe? Will she survive, or let fear consume her? SS/OC/SS


Dark Alleys and Strange Dreams

 **I don't own Transformers or anything afflicted with Transformers. I only own my original characters and plots. All rights go to Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg.**

Summary

Alex Summers leads normal life. She goes to work, enjoys nights in with her best friend Jessica, and a good bottle of red wine. But what happens when one day on her way home from work something catches her eye, something that will change her life forever. For the better or worse, no one knows. How will she cope being thrown head first into her favourite universe? Will she survive, or let fear consume her? Alex will need to face her fears, before they consume her and those around her. SS/OC/SS

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Cybertronian"_

 _ **Lyrics/Text messages/Notes**_

' **Internal communication'**

Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams

 **(Scene/POV Changes)**

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I am so excited for this fic, you don't even understand! I really hope you like this first Chapter of Falling For You, I'm really happy with how this came out! Anyway read on, my lovelies! Enjoy! And please leave a review! I really enjoy reading your feedback!**

The light shown brightly through the slightly parted curtains, causing a red light to pierce behind my closed eyes. With a tired groan I rolled over, ignoring my blaring alarm, and buried myself deeper into the sheets. I sunk lower into my bed when the alarm turned off, a content sigh escaping me. That didn't last 5 minutes, however, when the piercing shrill of my alarm started off again.

Deciding I couldn't stay in bed any longer, I threw the covers from my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed, a yawn escaping my lips. Placing my arms above my head, I stretched until I felt a back pop in multiple places, a sigh of satisfaction escaping me. "Best get ready for work then." Getting out of bed, I walk over to my dresser, grab a clean pair of socks and underwear, before grabbing my my uniform and making my way into the bathroom. Placing my clothes on the toilet seat, I turn towards my mirror and remove my hair from the messy bun it was in. Grabbing a brush from the top draw, I began brushing my long dark hair. My hair was nothing special to me, I keep meaning to get it cut but I always forget and it just keeps growing. The amount of shampoo I end up going though in a week is depressing. And expensive.

Putting the brush back into the draw, I remove my shorts, undies, and tank top and turn the shower on. Once its at the temperature I like, I hop in. Grabbing my bottle of Coconut shampoo, I pour a hefty amount of my hand before massaging it into my roots, making my way down. Once all of my hair was shampooed, I washed it and did the same with the conditioner.

Ten minutes later, I switched the shower off and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. Stepping out of my walk in shower, I wiped the steam from my mirror above my sink. My hazel eyes stared back at me and water dripped from my wet hair down my tanned face, shoulders and back. Tying my hair up in a bun, I plugged in my hair dryer and did the most laziest thing ever. Dropping my towel, I turned the hair drier on, and aimed at my body, the warm hair drying me instantly. I was to lazy to towel dry, and hey! It does the job. A few minutes later I emerge from the bathroom dressed in my work clothes and my hair dry.

Walking over to my full length mirror, my tanned self stared back at me. I pull out my mascara and apply a little bit to my eye lashes and put some lip gloss on my full lips.

Make up finished, I walk over to my bed and unplug my phone before making my bed. My bedroom was was white and gold, as was the rest of my apartment. The walls were painted gold, my bed was white, as well as all my draws and wardrobes. Walking out my bedroom, my living room and kitchen greeted me, which was also white and gold. My kitchen counters were gold, and the cabinets are white.

I guess you could say my favourite colours are white and gold. Red being the third, which has nothing to do with my obsession with a curtain pair of Lambo Twins. Not at all.

Its not a secret to a lot of people, but I'm a huge Transformers fan, like huge. I mean, come on? What's not to love about hot cars that can transform into equally as hot giant robotic aliens? Who wouldn't love to live in that world? There is just so much about the Transformers fandom I love, I mean I know what a good looking man or mech is when I see one. Talking about good looking mech's, I am so annoyed at Bay for so many things! One, not only making Sideswipe _silver_ , but for not having Sunny with him! I mean, they are inseparable! You cannot have one without the other!

Two, lets not even mention the last two movies. I mean, what the actual hell? Killing Ironhide? Then in Age of Extinction killing Sideswipe _and_ Ratchet? That was not right. You do _not_ kill them off! And then there was Jazz's unfair demise in the first movie as well. There is a lot things wrong with the Bays films but I still watch and love them all the same. I just hope in the next movie the rumours of Bay killing Optimus off isn't true. I really don't think I could handle that.

That's why I love fanfictions. Because they bring them back, they make it their own and its such an amazing thing to experience and be apart of. Although I am ashamed to admit that I haven't yet got the Autobot Insignia tattoo yet. I keep meaning to, but work doesn't pay me enough for that.

Thinking of work, if I don't leave now I'll end up being late, which In the 4 years I have worked there, I have ever been.

Running into my room, I put on my converse and grab my bag and keys. I'm quick to open my door rush out, locking it firmly behind me. Reaching into my back pack, I grab my name tag pin it to my shirt. "Morning, Alex!" Swinging around I smile at my neighbour. An old woman by the name of Maggie. "Morning, Maggie! I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta head to work." I apologise, putting my keys in my bag. Maggie just smiles kindly up at me. "Such a hard working child you are. Have a good day, my dear!" Waving goodbye, I run down the stairs and run out the door. The hot, sandy day of Tranquility Nevada assaults me as I close the door behind me.

Oh yeah, I live where it was all filmed! I was so excited to be living here, and as you do, I went around all the places taking pictures, went to Sam's house and then the garage Mikeala worked at. It was so cool. Then two weeks later went to Mission City, which surprisingly existed! But sadly I never saw any of the cars. I always keep a look out for them though, you never know what you might find!

Walking more outside, the hot summer air was already causing sweat to bead across my forehead, but I didn't care. Everyone else was the same. Checking my phone, I still have 30 minutes before my shift so I started my walk to work.

I didn't own a car, I didn't see the point in one when you could walk. I do have a bus pass, but they get to over crowed for my liking. Besides, I live quite close to the shopping mall, so it doesn't take long to walk anyway. As I was walking down the busy street, I watched as people were walking with coffees in hand, or some on the phone, occasionally knocking into someone. That reminds me that I forgot breakfast yet again. Oh well, I'll have a bigger lunch.

Speaking of lunch, I sent a quick text to my best friend Jessica, to see if she wants to meet up for lunch. Pretty sure today is her day off. Almost immediately I had a reply back.

 _ **Yeah, you betcha! Same place as always? I'll make you you're Chicken Tikka sandwich you love because I just know you forgot to eat breakfast and forgot your lunch. I might even throw in some chocolate chip cookies!**_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the last bit. I sent a reply back.

 _ **The only reason you're gonna bring the cookies is for yourself! I never end up getting any, because you eat them before you even arrive, you cookie eating monster! But yes, I did forget breakfast and lunch again… but that's just because I know you'll make me your famous Chicken Tikka sandwich! Anyway, yes the same place. Gotta go, just arriving at work! Love you and see at 12:30!**_

Shaking my head, I looked up as I neared the familiar place of my work. It was nothing special, just a cute little coffee shop. Opening the door, I started my day at work.

A few hours later had me sat with my back against a tree, sipping my cold lemonade with a Chicken Tikka sandwich in my other hand, with Jess in the same position. "So, I have news." Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I turned to look at Jess. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun with a red bandanna wrapped around her head, her pale skin shone brightly against her red lipstick on her plump lips and behind the sunglasses she wore was a pair of the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. "What news is this then?" I asked, taking a swig of lemonade. "I broke up with Kyle last night." She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You what?! Why!?" Her and Kyle were inseparable! They had been together for 6 years! Jess removed her glasses and it was only then I noticed the bags under her eyes. "Because it just wasn't working any more, Al. We've been together for 6 years! I've never been with anyone else and it was dying out. Me and Kyle both felt it was for the best. We'll stay friends though."

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, your right. That's long time for your first relationship and you wanna try other things out." I couldn't really give any advise, because I've never actually _been_ in a relationship before. I know, depressing right? Before I could think deeper on it, a flash of red caught my vision. "Oh my gosh! Is that a _Lamborghini!?_ " I whipped my head round so fast I'm pretty sure I gave myself whiplash. But sure enough, pulling up by the field me and Jess were in, a red Lamborghini parked itself not to far away from us. I was practically drooling before a thought hit me. "Oh my Primus! It's Sideswipe!" I couldn't help the way my heart skipped a beat at the possibility though. But it was impossible, so I threw the thought away.

"Quick! Take a picture before it leaves!" Reaching into my bag, I fumbled for my phone and snapped as many pictures as I could. On my 50th picture, my jaw -if possible- dropped even further to the ground, when the drivers side door lifted up and the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on stepped out. He had tanned skin that almost glowed, a strong set of shoulders, a lean but strong muscular build, strong jaw and slight stubble, dark blonde short hair and a slight stubble. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans that hung in all the right places. He smiled wearily at everyone crowding him. "Holy cow, he's a God! And with a car like that?!" She whistled low, and I could only hum in reply. My gaze focused on his hot ride.

The red paint glistened in the sun, indicating it was waxed often. There was no mud, or scuff marks. The windows was tinted so you couldn't see if anyone else was in the car. It was absolutely flawless.

"Al, girl. You gotta go." Almost instantly, I was snapped out of my daze. Glancing at my phone, I swore rather loudly. "Frag! Is that really the time? Thanks for the sandwich, Jess! I'll text you later, love you!" Before she could reply I was off, not even noticing the man's instance gaze on me. Running back to work, I made it just as my lunch break finished.

It was 6:00pm and the end of my shift for the day. To say I was knackered would be the understatement of the century. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but the general public can be quite a handful sometimes. The coffee machine broke down, so we couldn't sell coffee. So a coffee shop that couldn't _sell_ coffee? Yeah, people were pissed.

Grabbing my coat, I shouted bye to my colleagues and headed off home. It was still light outside, being summer, so I didn't have to worry about walking home in the dark. I more than likely would of caught the bus home if it was too dark. The warm air hit me as soon as I left, so I tied my coat around my waist. There was no way I was going to be needing it anytime soon.

Walking down the street, I passed a one of my favourite merch shops. I bought my first ever Transformers T-Shirt there, a 'Keep Calm and Call Optimus Prime' Tee that I absolutely adore. I'll be going in there on pay day! As I continued my way back home, I thought back on the red Lambo earlier that day. It was really rare that you see a car that like just wondering around.

Passing the little store, I continue my way back to my apartment, walking along the high street.

Just as I passed a flower stall, something flashed in the corner of my left eye. It was fast and sudden, causing me to stop and shake my head. The flash came again more prominent and I followed it into a dark ally way a few yards from the flower shop. I stopped next to dumpster and searched around the floor for whatever that had flashed in my vision.

I searched all corners of the Ally and found nothing. I really didn't know why I was looking, or was probably just a bottle lid or something, but a sense of urgency was urging me forward. Walking a few steps, I picked up a cardboard box -the only place I hadn't looked- and threw it over my shoulder.

And that's where I found it. Just laying there innocently in a puddle of water, a shard of metal. The metal was scuffed and chipped, it looked old and rusted. Reaching down, I went to pick it up from the water, only when my hand hit the surface of the puddle, my hand sunk right down, past the puddle and concrete. I couldn't even feel the water! "Okay… that's not at all weird. Don't freak out, just remove your hand." Only when I went to pull my arm free, I was unable to remove it. It was stuck, paralysed.

"Okay, you can freak out now!"

Reaching with my other hand, I grasped my arm and pulled as hard as I could, before I felt that my arm might rip off. Falling to my knees, I turned my head and franticly called for help from the people passing by. "Help, someone! I'm stuck!" No one came, or even looked my way. "ANYONE!" It was like no one could hear me. "What the _hell_?!" I whipped my head down as my arm was yanked further down. "No, no, no, no, NO!" What is _happening_?!

My face was inches away from the water now, and I stared at my face in the water. My wide frightened eyes stared back at me and I felt my arm being pulled again. Just before I was sucked under, I took in a lung full of air and slammed my eyes shut, just before I was pulled completely in.

Gasping, I open my eyes and franticly look around my surroundings. All that surrounds me is bright white. The whites goes on for as far as I can see. My ears ring, and everything sounds dull. "HELLO?!" I can barely hear my own voice. What the hell is going on!

Suddenly, a small TV appears in front of me. It was an old box TV with two big antennas on top of it. Walking closer, I kneel in front of the TV and my ragged self stares back. In a flash the TV switches on, and I leap away with a yelp. "What the _hell_ is going on?!" Resting on the back of my elbows, I pull my self up and sit in front of the TV, weary of what it will do next. _This can't be real, can it?_ Reaching out with a shaking hand, my fingers brush the surface of the TV, the static tingling up my arm.

Then the screen changes, and I'm staring at the dark, empty vastness of Space. Not just any space though, as big looming spaceships come crawling through the blackness, their round threatening structure sending chills through my body.

And then realization dawned.

"Wait…a minute." This was the beginning of Transformers 4, Age of Extinction. "Ok, seriously now. What the frag is going on!" I grab on to my hair and clutch it tightly between my sweaty fingers. Then the scene changes, and I'm staring at the end where Optimus is leaving Earth.

There it pauses, and I stare into Optimus's blue optics. I couldn't help the pain that ran through me. He has gone through so much pain, because of us humans. I vowed that if I ever saw Cemetery Wind or Harold Attinger, that I would kill them all. I would give anything to change the way things happened.

I brush my fingers across the TV, across Optimus's faceplates, the sorrow of his loss overwhelming me. Suddenly, I feel an electric shock from the TV. I scream and stagger back, cradling my hand close to my chest. I stare at the TV in shock and astonishment. Gone was Optimus's face, and in it's place was the rest of the movie. Only, it wasn't playing from the beginning…

It was going _backwards,_ rewinding.

From when Optimus's leaves space, to when he killed Harold, Rachet's death -I had to close my eyes for that, I couldn't watch it again- when he met Cade and then the beginning with the ships. But it didn't stop there. No.

I watched as it went on to the 3rd movie, Dark of the Moon. From the end to the start, it rewound. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. And believe me, I _tried_! It was like something was keeping me lock to the screen. I could feel the tears descending down my face, my thump of my heart in my ears, but I could do _nothing._

There was no sound, just utter silence. And by the time the second movie was over, I was gasping for air. It was like all air had been sucked from the room. If I was even _in_ a room. I didn't know.

That's where the TV stopped, the ending of the first movie. When Optimus is on the hill, calling out to the others. It played normally and this time there was sound and Optimus's deep baritone voice boomed across the empty space around me.

" _With the all spark gone, we can not return life to our planet. Fate has healed in its reward. A new world to call home._

 _We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us there is more to them that meets the eye._

 _I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

 _We are here, we are waiting."_

Then the TV switches off, and so does all light.

I scramble backwards on my hands and knees, my eyes as wide as they can go, hoping to see something amongst the darkness. But there is nothing, no sign of any light. "Calm down, calm down!" I was crying now, sobbing on the cold floor. My cries echoed around the room, bouncing off the invisible walls.

Just as I thought all hope was lost, a small, tiny light, lit up the darkness around me. I couldn't tell if it was miles away from me or right in front of my face. But as my eyes adjusted, I could see it was a few meters away from me. Slowly, I rose to my shaking feet, I took a couple of steps towards the light and the closer I got the more I could make it out. It was the length of my palm and the shape of a crystal. It was a bright white and small bit of baby blue was in the centre.

The closer I got, the calmer I felt. I could feel the warmth and power it was radiating from within it. I was inches away from it now, so I reached a shaking hand in towards it, my fingers just a breath away, when all of a sudden it pulsed brightly, and rushed towards me.

I felt the impact instantly and it knocked the air form my lungs. An agonised scream escaped me when I felt piercing heat in my chest and I looked down to see the little light melting into my flesh. It was pulsing brightly, pushing forward without stopping, ripping and tearing. I tried to move my arms to pull it out, but again they were immobilized at my side. The light was getting brighter and brighter, blindly so. I slammed my eyes shut, my throat burned from the force of my screams. The pain was so intense that I was surprised when it stopped suddenly.

I sucked in lung falls of air, and looked down at my chest. I brought my hands up and gently touched my chest. Nothing. No pain, like it never happened. The only reason I know it did, was because I could see the pulsing light under my skin. I ran my hands over it, and I could feel its warmth and power. It kinda reminds me off…

 _ **WHOOSH**_

I scream as a gust of wind sends me flying forwards, and I stare wildly at a pool of swirling water that opens up in the distance away from me. The force of the wind makes my skin stretch and pull and my clothes cling to my body. There was nothing I could do as I hurtle towards the water, I couldn't even think or hear anything. I felt oddly calm.

Just before I broke the surface of water, I thought back to my promise.

I would give anything to change what happened.


End file.
